Why?
by Deerveng
Summary: Oneshot- After a argument with his daughter, Xibalba must find her before it's too late. OC


Xibalba and El Chamuco search deep in the realm of the Land of the Cursed.

When Miguel told La Muerte and Xibalba what his twin sister, Mila is going to do, they fear for her life. Fighting a demon at only eight with little training is deadly.

El Chamuco guides his brother through his realm. He doses not show it, but he's worried about his niece. When he saw Xibalba appear in his palace, worried and about to be in tears, he knew something was wrong. And of course, it had to be Mila.

Mila dream of becoming a knight just like her father and uncle use to be. But Xibalba, being the overprotected father that he is, won't let Mila train like Miguel is currently doing.

 _"But Miguel doesn't even want to be a knight! I do!" Mila shouts at Xibalba._

 _"I've seen Miguel fight! He is strong like I was when I was his age! You'll make a good Goddess just like your other sisters." Xibalba argues back._

 _"I don't want to be a Goddess! I'm a good fighter too! I'll prove it to you!" Mila snap._

 _"No! It's too dangerous for a lady to fight!"_

 _"Xibalba! Mila!"_

 _Xibalba and Mila turn to La Muerte. Her arms are cross, worried. "I know you want to be a knight, but it's too dangerous. Please, your father and I love you and don't want you to get hurt or killed."_

 _Mila shook her head. "No!" She turn and run away from her parents. La Muerte and Xibalba thought that their conversation with Mila is over. But they were wrong._

Xibalba and El Chamuco keep walking silently. El Chamuco would look back to see if his brother is ok. And every time he looks back, Xibalba would have a worried look on his face.

It took hours, but before El Chamuco decide to go back, he sees something lying on the ground, near a lava pit.

"Xibalba, I see something."

Xibalba looks up and push his brother aside. "Mila!"

He runs up to her. He kneel next to her and pick her up. There is blood everywhere. A big scar ran across her face.

Xibalba shook her. "Mila. Wake up! Please, wake up!" Tears form in his eyes.

Mila blink and slowly open her eyes. "Papa?"

Xibalba sighs with relief and hugs her tightly. "Oh thank goodness you're alive!"

Xibalba hugs her for a long time. Her blood drips off her wounds and onto Xibalba's armor.

He looks at her. Tears run down his tar cheeks. "Why? Why did you do this?"

Mila gives him a small smirk. "I wanted to prove to you and everyone that I can fight. That I can be a knight."

Now Xibalba is getting angry. "Mila! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't." She answer.

"We will talk about this more when you're healed. Right now we need to get you home." Xibalba said while getting up from the ground, carrying her daughter. He turns to his brother. "Thank you."

El Chamuco nod. "I'm just glad she's safe."

Mila woke up in her bed. She didn't really remember much of the fight. All she knows that she won.

Some of her siblings would visit her. They all comment on her big scar on her face.

Her mom would check up on her to see if she's ok and to bring her food.

But, Mila notices her dad has not visited her yet. The last time she seen him was back at the Land of the Cursed. She began to worry that she made him mad.

After a few days, the doctor said she is free to leave her bedroom and to do her regular activities. Mila was glad about this because staying in her room with nothing to do is boring!

After a day of chores and spending time with her siblings, she went back to her bedroom for the night. When she open the door to her bedroom, a green glow reflects her room. She turns on the lights. "Papa?"

The lights relieve Xibalba, standing at the other end of the room.

"Mila, please close the door, I need to talk to you."

Mila nods and close the door behind her. "What is it?"

"Mila, I've been thinking about you being a knight. I've talked to your mother about it. And I made my choice. Look on the bed."

Mila turns to her bed and she gasps. On her bed, neatly spread out, is a knight uniform. She walks up to the bed. She places her hand on the metal animal skull shoulder pad.

Xibalba walks up to Mila. "And a knight in training would not be complete without her sword."

Xibalba grabs a wooden box next to the bed and show it to Mila. He opens it, revealing a long sword with skulls carved into the sword.

Mila ran her fingers against the carved skulls.

"I had it custom made for you. This sword is made for you." Xibalba said.

Mila took the box and stare at the sword. She put the box down on her bed and hug her dad. She began to cry.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. This. This means the world to me!"

Xibalba smiles down at her and pat her head. "I don't want the same thing to happen again. So starting tomorrow, I'm going to start training you with Miguel. Is that clear?"

Mila looks up and nod. "Yes, papa. Thank you."


End file.
